Mejor que cualquiera
by Pomodoro-chan
Summary: Rezumaba un aura de supremacía. Era el efecto que llevaba buscando tener en las personas toda la vida y estaba satisfecha; cada trecho de su subconsciente lo estaba. Aunque con esta satisfacción tenía que a la fuerza tolerar la ansiedad de su cargo. Y delante de ella, Kouki. / Fem!BokuAka, muchas menciones de smut, fluff. One-shot.


Eran los momentos como esos los que realmente importaban.

El estrés que conllevaba su situación de CEO era una fuerza apenas soportable en un buen día. En uno malo... En fin. Su mente se nublaba y su percepción de las cosas se veía completamente alterada por los nervios acumulados dentro suyo. Tenía una constante sensación de ganas de vomitar. Pero se podía aguantar - todo por su lifestyle adinerado. Por la clase, el estilo. El glamour. Aquel por el que había agonizado toda su vida; conscientemente buscando la validación de la sociedad. Si no se la iba a dar por ser lesbiana, se la iba a dar por ser superior.

Y bien que lo era. Era mejor que cualquiera. Era una mujer que habiendo erguido de la nada había llegado a ser la jefa. No había quien pudiera mirarla sin sensación de inferioridad atravesando su pecho cual flecha. Rezumaba un aura de supremacía.

Era el efecto que llevaba buscando tener en las personas toda la vida. Estaba satisfecha; cada trecho de su subconsciente lo estaba.

Aunque con esta satisfacción tenía que forzadamente tolerar la ansiedad de su cargo.

Y delante de ella, Kouki.

La única a la que no intimidaba con su posado conminatorio.

Quien ahora tenía a Keiko contra la mesa de su despacho, caderas contra el borde y torso enganchado a la mesa. Estaba directamente estampada contra el papeleo, que si se iba a arrugar, a Akaashi no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

-Kouki, me alegra que hayas venido -le dijo ajena a la situación, girando la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de la otra-. Estaba en una situación bastante de estrés, y esta siempre es la mejor manera de librarme de él, pese a que sea contradictoria ya que lo que hago es perder mi valiosísimo tiempo. Gracias -terminó con una sonrisa honesta semi-amarga. Bokuto se la devolvió, aun sin ceder en la fuerza que tenía puesta en su cuerpo.

-De nada, amor. Ya sabes que cuando quieras estoy aquí para ti. Y oye, de perder tiempo nada -espetó con una sonrisa con suficiencia-. Aquí con la Safo reencarnada que es la honorabilísima yo, todo menos perder el tiempo.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba -Akaashi le siguió el juego mientras Bokuto le mimaba el culo a través de su falda de lápiz-. ¿Podría jamás mi pecado tener la más remota posibilidad de ser perdonado?

-Pues no sé, chica, eso lo decidirás tú -le respondió con la misma expresión-. Se te perdonará si... -hizo una pequeña pausa para cavilar las condiciones del perdón. Cuando se le ocurrió la más vital, acentuó su nueva idea con unas palmaditas en el culo de Akaashi- Oh, ¡Ya sé! Te tendrás que tumbar en tu mesa sin quitar el papeleo de encima, te taparé los ojos y te dejarás hacer. Sin más. ¿Trato? Que si no, no sé si las deidades lésbicas podrán indultarte...

Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de caer en las garras de un (de broma, pseudo-) chantaje.

-Si no queda otra, veo que tendré que sucumbir a perdurar penurias. Bajo ningun concepto perdería mi estatus lésbico delante de... La Safo reencarnada -bromeó felizmente.

-Así me gusta; que te des cuenta de lo que realmente está pasando aquí -le dijo masajeando su culo, una de sus manos colándose dentro de su camisa tocándole la barriga, haciéndola suspirar. Aquella siempre había sido una zona extra sensible, y le encantaba ver las reacciones desmesuradas de su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Kouki acariciar grácilmente su piel- Voy a buscar la venda para tus ojos.

¿?

-Kouki, no jodas que te has traído una puta venda sexual al trabajo -le dijo dejando la ficción por un momento. Kouki se vio desconcertada, y en dos segundos ganó de vuelta la compostura que la ella normal tenía, olvidando su personaje.

-Bueno, ya teníamos el dildo, así que pensé que no dolería...-le respondió genuinamente sonriente.

-Dijiste que no querías ocupar ni más horas ni más espacio en tus cajones con estas cosas. Y me vienes con que te has traído una venda para los ojos -le remarcó mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa engreída-. Amor mío, no tienes remedio.

Bokuto se vio un tanto desinflada delante de esas palabras. Akaashi pudo jurar que advirtió el momento en el que entró en un episodio depresivo leve. Ay, esta ciclotimia...

-Bueno, no sé, pensé que quizás te podría gustar y tal, así que... Bueno, pero no sé -dijo redundante mirándole a los ojos con cara de amargura-... Lo siento.

Joder. Akaashi siempre acababa jodiéndolo todo por esa personalidad guay ególatra sarcástica seria "soy mejor que tú y lo sabes". A veces se repugnaba a sí misma, ya que realmente no quería ser una fuente de malestar para su... ¿Novia? ¿Amante? ¿Follamiga? Ni idea. Pero vamos, que verla pasándolo mal era como un golpe en el pecho.

Se dio la vuelta en la mesa y encaró a Kouki, sin dejar de mirarla. Esta ahora dirigía sus ojos a un rincón de la habitación, un brazo cogido al otro simulando un abrazo subconscientemente y los hombros hacia delante. Gilipollas, Keiko.

-Va en broma, preciosa. Aprecio tu iniciativa y tengo muchas ganas de probar tu nueva adquisición. Estoy segura de que le darás buen uso -dijo dulcemente. Acto seguido, le dio un abrazo (no sin aprovecharse para hundir su cabeza en los prominentes y excelsos pechos de Kouki a través de la camisa del traje. Peeeeechos).

-Vale...-obtuvo como respuesta- Vale. -le correspondió el abrazo- Vale. Vale vale. ¡Vale! ¡Vale tía genial! -uh, episodio de hipomanía incoming. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo más ceñidamente, ahora. Ni que Keiko se pudiera quejar: estos episodios eran mucho mejores que los de depresión y, aparte, Kouki follaba aún mejor de lo normal (lo que ya es decir). Así que una sonrisa de dicha no tuvo otra que escapar por la boca de Akaashi- ¡Pues voy a buscarla! Prepárate para mi amorrr -profirió con ánimo y energía desbordantes, alargando la R.

Le dio un último beso apasionado en la boca, agarrándola de la cintura, y salió corriendo del despacho sin molestarse a cerrar la puerta.

Joder, Akaashi la quería. Era su pequeño cataclismo de persona.

Se quedó reclinada en su mesa. Una de sus manos acarició distraídamente con las yemas de los dedos la zona de debajo de su ombligo, mientras pensaba en lo que estaba por venir. Ya le iría bien estar bien abierta. Tiritó a su propio tacto. Esa era una zona vulnerable, aun siendo ella quien impartía el tiento.

Kouki conocía cada uno de los rincones de su piel. Sabía usarlos según sus intenciones, y siempre conseguía arrancar de Akaashi los gritos más líricos con el tacto acertado de sus manos. Akaashi era _gelatina_ bajo sus manos.

Lo era desde que la conoció hace unos años, al empezar a trabajar en aquel lugar dantesco. Empezaron a la vez, pero con el tiempo Akaashi fue subiendo de nivel (y de estrés) mientras que Kouki se quedó en secretaria (_su_ secretaria, por cierto. Sueño americano en la vida real) por desgana de trabajar más para, al final, bajar en nivel de vida.

La primera vez que la avistó vio que habia algo en ella. No tenía muy claro el qué, pero sentía fuertemente que aparte de la evidente y vigorosa atracción sexual que sentía por ella, le veía un algo indescriptible que la encandilaba de ella y la cautivaba sin perdón.

La noche de la primera vez que fueron a tomar unas copas después del trabajo ya se estaban liando en casa de Akaashi.

Habían pasado, qué, ¿cinco años? Y no tenían una relación formal, ya que raramente se veían fuera del trabajo, pero Akaashi pensaba que lo suyo iba más allá del terreno de follamigas.

Al principio le iba bien así.

Luego se empezó a pillar por ella, y todo se desmoronó. El sexo se le quedó corto, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Kouki claramente no buscaba más que el rapidito de turno con ella cada dos por tres.

Pero con el tiempo ganó coraje, y hoy le iba a pedir salir. Y no, no a por copas. Quizás a un paseo con barca por el parque... ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿A un museo? No, demasiado asentado. Probablemente le gustaría un parque de atracciones, pero el prospecto de grupos de adolescentes gilipollas chillando por ahí... No.

Bueno, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Y si había suerte, podría ser el inicio del florecimiento de una relación idílica con la mujer con la que, si era honesta consigo misma, quería pasar el resto de sus días.

Akaashi suspiró con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

Siempre se había visto a sí misma en el futuro con dinero, clase, una casa gigante, una esposa caliente con quien se amara y una niña adoptada.

Y en realidad, nada de esto caía tan lejos. De hecho, solo le faltaban la mujer y la niña.

Se le escapó una lágrima de emoción.

Más le valía no joderlo con Kouki.

Y tal como mostró la evidencia, no lo había jodido con ella y, no solo eso, sino que había llegado a todas las metas que se había propuesto.

Había logrado esa sensación imposible de la satisfacción. La notaba con su día a día con su hija y su mujer, con su trabajo estable y su casa bonita, con cada sonrisa que se dedicaba con las dos chicas de su familia y con cada beso que Kouki y ella se regalaban.

No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.


End file.
